Sister
by Chiisai.x.Kitsune
Summary: When Cloud's sister comes to visit she didn't know her brother led such an eventful life. Zack x OC, Sephiroth x OC and Rufus x OC, Set before Crisis Core. Rated T for future swearing...and violence. NO FLAMERS!
1. Chapter 1

_Righto! This story was inspired by a yaoi where Zack dressed Cloud up as a girl and hooked him up with Sephiroth...Tho this ISN'T yaoi...unfortunately... Anyone if i do recieve any messages from any flamers, I will 1) Tell them that they can't spell (Have you ever noticed that?) and 2) Tell them to piss off._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Square Enix, apart from Pippa and a few very minor OCs. If I did own Fianl fantasy...Then Sephiroth and Vincent would be locked together in a cage hanging above my bed..._

She wiped the sweat that started beading on her forehead as she started climbing up the hill...her hill. Her blonde hair shone in the pounding sun, the black, purple and blue tips also illuminating. She sat at the base of the thick oak tree and stared at the magnificent view of her hometown. Nibelheim was such a small town, too small to pursue her dreams of becoming a famous writer. She had planned to move to Midgar soon but of course, that was another thing her twin brother had beaten her to. He had gone to join Soldier but he was still a cadet at the moment. Unlike her brothers strength and muscle, the 18-year-old's made up for it in brains...and advanced literature skills. She opened her black leather book and pressed her golden chocobo feather quill to it. Her father had given it to her on his death bed, and she used it ever since, apart from making a few minor touches, like hallowing out the stem and filling it with ink.

"_Another day dawned upon Ayaka. She stared up at the sky with a tear in her eyes and a plead in her heart. The first part of fairy tales are real. The pain, the despair, the feeling on worthlessness, that's all reality. but in reality, there's no such thing as a happy ending_."

The girl's quill stopped scratching as she felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She smirked at the caller ID.

"Pippa Strife here. And what my dear brother, do i owe this great honor?" She muttered sarcastically.

"Pip, I need a big, big favour. If you do this for me, I'll be forever grateful."

"Just spit it out Cloud."

"Well, there's this annual ball at ShinRa, a real classy one. Only the high ranking Soldiers and important people are invited. My friend pulled a few strings who then pulled another few strings and got me a invite. But me and Zack made a deal. He get me in and i get him a date. I wasn't allowed one but I don't care. So will you be my friends date please Pippa?" he asked. Pippa could almost see Cloud's kitty cat face through the phone and sighed.

"Alright, on one condition. No lip action unless I say so."

"What? No! Eww! Zack isn't that kind of guy. He wouldn't hook up with his best friend's sister even if someone paid him to. Don't worry is basically just for the entrance. Once the first dance is over then you can do whatever you want. Tell you what, I'll book you a motel in Midgar so you can be here for a few days. Maybe you can get some publisher's number or something. Thank you so much for this Pip!" Cloud exclaimed.

"Wait hold up. Answer me this one question...How the hell am I gonna get to Midgar?"

"Oh Zack has already taken care of that. He knows a pilot that owes him a favour or two. I've already spoken to Ma about this so you're cool. Meet us just outside of Nibelheim in two days, we'll be waiting in the chopper. Thanks Pip! I owe you one." The call ended with a click before Pippa could respond.

"Actually you owe me 12." She muttered

* * *

"Ma, I'll be fine! It's just for a couple of days. Cloud's already booked me a motel so don't worry." Pippa sighed as her mother tightened her hug.

"Alright well tell your brother that I love him and don't go wandering around by yourself. Midgar isn't like Nibelheim, just promise you'll be careful." Mrs. Strife almost cried to her daughter.

"I promise Ma, but I really gotta go now. Love ya!" She yelled as she climbed on the back of Zangan Lockheart's truck to take her outside Nibelheim.

"Ready?" Tifa asked from the passenger seat.

"Uh-huh." The rest of the girls response was cut off by the old roar of the engine.

~Hmm I wonder what Zack's like...Well Cloud's friends with him so i guess he has to be at least half decent.~

Pippa spent the remainder of the journey staring out to the greenery of her hometown. Her eyes widened when she saw the sleek black huge helicopter waiting for her in an empty paddock.

"Yo Pippa, say 'hi' to Cloud for me will ya?" Tifa yelled out.

"Will do Tifa! Thanks for that Mr. Lockheart!" The blonde girl shouted excitedly, grabbed her bag and ran to the chopper. It was the most advanced piece of technology she had ever seen and she was enjoying every bit of it.

Someone with a helmet yelled out her name but before she could respond, she was almost knock off her feet by someone glomping her. His helmet fell off in the process, leaving his spiky hair to bounce up.

"Cloud. I. Can't. Breathe." She puffed. her brother apologised, let her go and blushed.

"Zack this is Pippa. Pippa, this is Zack. He is a Soldier Second Class, soon-to-be First, or so he says..." Cloud pointed to the man of about 19. His raven bangs fell over his amethyst eyes. As hard as it was to believe, his hair was spikier than Cloud's.

"Nice to meet you. Chocobo head's never mentioned you before. Shame. Hey, your eyes. There Mako enhanced right?" She questioned excited to meet an actually Soldier. Before he answered her, he signalled the pilot to start and closed the hatch.

"Yep. Damn Mako. My eyes seriously glow in the night. Kind of annoying when you're trying to sneak into one of the First's rooms to put itchy powder in his clothes..." Zack trailed off and led the blondes to a seat that was bolted to the wall and buckled himself in. They both followed his actions before the helicopter started.

"So Cloud, hows military life?"

"Ehh, can't complain. I'll tell you this, it's much better then being stuck in the scorching heat of Nibelheim day in day out. You'd probably like it Pip. They're strict, demanding and you have to get up at the strike of dawn...kind of reminds me of you in a weird way, doesn't it?" He taunted his sister and playfully elbowed her.

"Cloud's just jealous because I used to beat him in wrestling...until he had a growth spurt. Maybe I might just join Soldier Cloud, just for your own personal hell." Pippa mused.

"Ha! I wish you luck! Not one girl has gotten in Soldier and believe me, a few have tried. It's something to do with your bodies not being able to survive the Mako process. Two actually got up to that stage but...One died and the other lost her ability to bear children and eventually she lost her mind. And I don't really want to see that taken away from you. I'd think I'd like being an uncle one day." Cloud smiled and the thought of his win sister with a baby in her arms, now that would be a site for sore eyes. Pippa wasn't really into babies...or any children for that matter. It seemed she didn't have a motherly bone in her entire body.

"Don't hold your breath. I want to make the most of my youth and dragging around a screaming kid isn't really what I had in mind. Anyway what Zack. It seems you get more out and about than my dear old brother does. Please entertain me." Pippa laughed and pushed a bit of blonde hair away from her face.

"There's not really much to tell. There's a massive plate that's split up into seven sections. Sector four is where all the rich snobby people live. The ShinRa building is in sector five. underneath plate there's the slums. No one from plate really goes down there but a lot of them came up. I think I only see them in the morning. I think it's the sunrise. You can't see the sky in the slums, so it seems more miserable then it actually is. Some of the kids come up and I sometimes have a chat to 'em. Kinda gives 'em something to aim for. Try it, they're actually quite interesting. There's a huge shopping centre in sector five that you might like." Zack explained. "So tell me some things I don't know about chocobo here." He added.

"Please for the love of Shiva, STOP calling me that. I beg of you." Cloud exclaimed dramatically.

"Well _chocobo_ here used to actually sleep with a stuffed chocobo until he was 13. Go through his stuff and I betcha you'll find it. Also he got scared when a moogle ran into him. It was quite hilarious."

"I wasn't scared of the moogle, it just gave me a jump, that's all." Cloud muttered defensively. "Hey, how about I tell Zack some of your embarrassing stories, like the time your hair went green for two weeks." He taunted. The next hour was basically war between the twins. When the chopper landed on the ShinRa roof, they were still bickering.

"Okay, I'm gonna go call this a tie, just because I think I know a bit too much about Cloudy now." Zack stuttered and jumped from the hatch. The blondes both shrugged before following his lead.

"Err guys, I'm gonna have to go now. I have a surprise drill in like 5 minutes and if I'm late again then Instructor Keller's gonna have my ass. Get to know Zack, he's a great guy!" Cloud yelled behind his shoulder ass he ran to the stairs, thinking the elevator was too slow.

"Oh...kay. He didn't even tell me what motel I'm staying at. I'm guessing he didn't tell you."

"Well you guess wrong. He booked you in a motel called the 'Blue Rose'. I'd be happy to walk you there, Midgar is real easy to get lost in." Zack offered. The blonde smiled and accepted.

* * *

"Hey Zack! I was wandering..." The receptionist ran up behind the Soldier, almost scaring him. She was fairly pretty, with shoulder length layered black hair, a toned complexion and bright green eyes.

"Sorry Karla, but Pippa here is going with me. She's Cloud's sister." He smiled warmly.

"Who?"

"Cloud Strife...He's a cadet. You know blonde spiky- wait, never mind. I gotta go now. I'm really sorry Karla." He muttered but with a warm convincing smile and ushered Pippa out the door.

"Why didn't you ask her before. She seems nice." The blonde stated as they walked out of the building.

"A bit too nice. She kinda freaks me out a bit." Zack admitted. They walked quietly until Pippa broke the silence.

"So is the General as intimidating as everyone says he is?" She asked with a curious gaze. Zack looked at her with an eyebrow cocked before answering.

"Ha, worse. but he's a hell of a fighter. That war in Wutai, we were losing...epically. And then the General went over there and the tables turned. But I only seen him fight simulations and the only time he's actually looked at me was when he evaluates me. The man kind makes you wanna be perfect in every single way." The both crossed a street and Zack led Pippa up the stairs of an average looking motel.

"Here's your place, conveniently located a block away from ShinRa. The shopping mall isn't to hard to find, just down the street. Do you need any more company?" Anyone else would think the Soldier was flirting with her, but Pippa saw it differently. There was something about Zack that made the girl want to befriend him. He stroke Pippa as the 'best mate' kinda guy.

"I highly doubt you would enjoy any of the activities that i had in mind."

"Oh really? Try me." the blonde smiled at the challenge.

"Well first I have to buy a dress-"

"I'm outta here." He said quickly and pecked Pippa on the cheek in farewell. "The ball starts at 6 so be ready before then." He added and walked back to the SinRa building.

_~What a nice guy. Cloud was right, he's cute and easy to talk to. But unfortunately not my type for a guy...but for a friend definitely.~_

"Good afternoon Miss. What can i do for you?" the receptionist asked with a happy but fake smile.

"Don't worry about straining your face muscles for me. Busy day?" Pippa asked.

"You have no idea. this is my second job, my cheek bones are killing me." the girl answered.

"I can see. Yeah anyway my brother booked me a room. It should be under the name Strife." The receptionist gave her a key which she thanked for and headed up the stairs.

_~Eh, you can see where Cloud's paycheck stops. Alright now to buy a dress...great.~_ Pippa wasn't into the whole girly girl thing, favouring a pair of jeans over a skirt any day. This was going to be fun...

_

* * *

_

**_And thus my first chapter!_**

_Vincent: This was actually bearable_

_Me: Why thank you Vincent! *Glompz*_

**_Vincent: That doesn't mean I want to touch_**

**_Me: Admit it Vincent, you love it_**

**_Vincent: I admit to nothing_**

**_Me: Naww your no fun. Can you say it please Vincent?_**

**_Vincent: *sigh* Please R & R everyone. If someone does flame then I will morph it Choas and NOMNOMNOM on your brain xD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Iggy: Heyyy I'm back! I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating this any sooner...This has been sitting on my computer for fricken AGES and I felt bad for leaving it... I don't really have any excuse...I guess I was just plain lazy...Plus I started so many other stories and only getting alf way through the first chapter on all of them so I kinda forgot...**

**Roy Mustang: That's no excuse!**

**Edward Elric: Yeah!**

**Iggy: Hey! DOn't gang up on me! I said I was sorry!**

**Ed: Yeah whatever**

**Iggy: *angst* Can you atleast say the disclaimer for me?**

**Roy: *sigh* Iggy doesn't own Final Fantasy VII, it is all the property of square enix and if she DID own it then I would be very very VERY scared...**

* * *

Shopping in Midgar wasn't exactly the best thing to try and do alone. First you have to get through the mass of crowds surrounding the damn shopping centres and then you have you succeed in actually getting into one of the stores. Surprisingly the actual stores weren't full; it was just the shopping centre being used to get from one side of Midgar to another quickly and easily.

Pippa was almost puffing when she managed to stumble into the first dress shop she could find which just so happened to specialise in formal wear.

Dress after dress, she would pull off the racks. This one was too frilly, this one too long and that one just plain slutty.  
~_I don't see how girly girls do it! This is exhausting! _~  
One of the clerks so her struggle and heard her many cusses and after laughing to herself, she decided to help the poor girl out.  
"This one would suit your skin colour and facial features quite well." The clerk stated and held out a deep blue halter neck that stopped at her ankles.  
"Blue...? How about this one? I am simply in love with it!" Pippa held to herself a dark purple halter neck, one side criss-crossing the other. One side stopped at her thigh but the material was cut and bunched together so that the other stopped at her ankle.  
The clerk just shrugged and walked away, obviously childishly offended by the blonde not taking her suggestion.

The next thing on Pippa's mind was how the hell she was going to pay for it.  
The clerk from before was at the counter when the teen was still contemplating on getting a cheaper one or dramatically damaging her spending money savings.  
"If you are having money problems as your appearance suggests, we do have a renting program for our...poorer customers." She said in a high stuck up voice, as if she was looking down her nose at the less fortunate girl. Pippa winced at this offence but chose not to retaliate against it.  
"Your observation skills are quite excellent. You are correct, I am not as fortunate as some, and I would like to take advantage of your renting program. How much does it cost?"  
The clerk seemed stunned at the calmness of the girl, after she tried to insult her. She narrowed her eyes for a second before stating the price.

In all of Midgar, there were only three half descent publishing companies accepting first time authors. Two of which were closed for the holidays and the other had laughed in her face when she asked if they would take a look at her story. Was it really THAT hard to earn some respect in this town? Apparently it was for the young blonde.

Pippa stared at the death traps that were waiting for her on the bed. 6 inch silver heels, staring her in the face. Shaky feet wobbled across the room as Pippa practised and practised, trying to keep her balance, not even attempting to walk fast, let alone dance. But after hours of falling over and hitting her head on the kitchen counter, she was finally able to complete a suitable waltz.

A knock on her door alerted Pippa that her 'date' had arrived.  
"Pippa you...ready?" Zack giggled as he saw the girl stumble as she tried to open the door.  
"Yeah...I think. D-do I look OK?"  
"You look fine! I just hope you don't fall in your face for the opening dance. That would be most...embarrassing."  
"Oh shut it." She scolded and playfully hit him on the arm whilst proceeding to leave her room. They were both silent whilst walking down to the ShinRa building, limos passing them, heading to the same destination. But neither of them minded; Pippa too busy on focusing not to trip and Zack was preoccupied with other things that were on his mind.

The girl's jaw dropped when they entered the building. Red velvet drapes were hung up around the windows, giving them room a soft red glow, adding the class of the occasion. Classical music was playing, which caused a smile to warm up the girls face.  
"You want to dance?" Zack asked with a playful spark on his eyes and a devilish smile was dancing on his lips. Before Pippa could answer, she was dragged to the floor, followed by forced into a slow waltz.  
"Your ego wouldn't suggest it, but it is evident that you are not skilled in the art of dance."  
"Ha-ha, yeah probably. Hey Pip, why do you talk like that?"  
"Talk like what?"  
"Talk like you are from the 18th century. It's freakishly scary to say the least." The girl laughed before spinning around, magically able to stay on her feet without falling flat on her face.

"I'm an author, it's only natural that my vocabulary is more advanced then other's; it's just who I am. That question is basically me asking 'why is your hair so spiky?' I can tell you don't use gel so it must be generic, a part of you. Do you see where I'm coming from?" The teen managed to explain as simply as possible.

"I think so… Ahh crap." Zack cussed as he looked over the dance floor. Pippa followed his gaze to see a serious looking Turk, dressed it uniform with raven black hair and onyx eyes that looked like they had the ability to see through any lie.

"Who's that?" The blonde asked dumbfounded before looking back up to Zack.

"That is Tseng, head of the Turks, and one of my superiors. I 'm pretty sure that there is a scolding waiting for me as I didn't hand in my report for my latest mission and these usually take an extremely long time. You should find something to entertain yourself for about half an hour to an hour… Pray for me Pippa." The first sighed dramatically before walking over to the Turk looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs. Pippa laughed before turning on her heel to spin around but accidentally running into someone's chest.

"I'm so sor-"She cut her apology off as her gaze landed upon the owner of the chest. His silver bangs hung down over his catlike mako eyes as the First had to look down to see the girl.

"G-general Sephiroth. I have heard much about you; it is nice to finally meet you in person." Pippa said calmly. In true fact the blonde wouldn't have any idea what the First actually looked like if Cloud hadn't showed her picture after picture of his idol when they were younger.

"It is my pleasure Miss…"

"Strife, But you can call me Pippa, I'm not really that formal." The girl blushed a light crimson which made the First chuckle slightly.

"Pippa." Sephiroth whispered as he kissed her hand which made her face turn a brighter shade of crimson.

"Would you care to dance General Sephiroth?" Pippa interjected before he could ask the same question. The General simply nodded and lead the girl to the floor.  
It was like she wasn't even moving her feet. The way the General danced, was like how a hawk catches its prey: Elegantly but also laced with great amounts of skill.

"So Pippa, I take it that you are from out of town." The First observed"

"Yes how did yo-"

"There are bits of your hair that are honey toned, which the chemicals in hair dye aren't able to achieve so obviously, you spend a lot of time in the sun. There are a few lightly placed freckles sprinkling your nose and across your cheeks, very hard to see especially with the tone of foundation you're wearing since it's the same as your skin tone but they are there never the less. Through the perfume you're wearing, you smell like country, hay and fresh air. So it's Bonara, Gongaga or Nibelheim. But of you were from Bonara then the faint but distinctive smell of dumb apples would be laced one you but it isn't Definitely Nibelheim."

"Why Nibelheim? I could be from Gongaga."

"No, you look too much one of the cadets I see every day in the cafeteria, secretly trying to look at me. Plus your last name gave it away. I already knew that Private Strife lived in Nibelheim and you are most obviously his sister, so that just leaves to the conclusion that your hometown is Nibelhiem. Am I correct?" He didn't need an answer; the blonde's gaping mouth already answered his question.

They danced silently from then one, until Sephiroth had to depart to talk to one of his superiors, the direct of SOLDIER. Pippa sighed as she looked around for something else to entertain her. She spotted a large glass door leading outside to a balcony with a magnificent view of Midgar. As she got closer to the door, she managed to make out a silhouette of a young man.

"Hello?" Pippa asked as she slipped silently outside, away from the noise and lights. The man turned around and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh sorry for me leaving the party, if I had known someone like you had been in there, I never would have gone anywhere."

"Is it just my senses or are you flirting with an extreme flamboyancy?" Pippa teased the man that she didn't even know. His blue eyes lit up as a slit chuckle escaped his mouth. He stood up, ever so elegantly, his ash blonde hair moving ever so slightly, and gracefully strode over to the girl.

"It is lovely to meet you. My name is Rufus Shinra and I am vice president of this company."

"S-Shinra? It's lovely to meet you Rufus. My name is Pippa Strife" Pippa recovered from theslight shock of meeting to famous men in the time period of only 20 minutes.

"I am glad to be aquainted with you Miss Strife."

"Not Miss Strife, it's Pippa, I insist."

"Whatever you request…Miss Pippa." The ash blonde taunted playfully.

* * *

**Roy & Ed: FIN-A-FRICKEN-LLY**

**Iggy: Oh Im SORRY! Shut up or I will lock you two in a room together and through away the key for a few hours!**

**Roy: I dont mindd~ Come hereeeee Eddie-kuns!**

**Ed: GAHHH GET AWAY YOU PERV! AND DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU TWAT!**

**Iggy: *sigh* If you havne't already guessed, I have developed a knew obbsession with FMA and Ed and Roy are my favourite pairing! x3**

**Ed: What do you mean by 'pairing'?**

**Roy: Lemmie show youuuu *creepy smile***

**Ed: GAHH *Runs like hell***

**Iggy: Yah... boys... Anyway, I plan to update once a week...so maybe next friday or whenever I get 15 reviews...whatever comes first xD **


End file.
